El demonio dentro de mí
by SharottoSuperSaiyan4
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera sucedido, si Flint Lockwood, hubiera sido el jinchuuriki del Kyubi? ¿Y si hay más cosas que nadie más sabe de él, ni siquiera su propio padre? Aquí podrás averiguar cosas sobre su pasado, y otras cosas más que ni sus amigos o su familia sabían. Historia alternativa de: All is not forgotten
1. Decisiones Extremas

**N/A: Este es el primer fanfic que subo a la página, y aquí tienen el primer capítulo, este fic es un crossover de Naruto, a mí manera, así que no muchos (O nadie, no sé), entenderán todo esto. Si RainingSunshineEverywhere lee esto con traductor o como sea, le pido perdón y también el permiso de usar algunos de sus OC, yo también tengo uno... ¡Disfruten y lean! Y... los pensamientos de los personajes están en negrita, en el caso de Flint, estaría hablando con Kurama... Mejor comienzo antes de continuar divagando...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y Cloudy with a chance of meatballs pertenece a Sony Pictures Animation. De forma obvia los OC, son de mí propiedad, y los otros OC son pertenecientes a RainingSunshineEverywhere**

* * *

** El demonio dentro de mí…**

*Punto de vista de Flint*

**Capítulo 1: Decisiones extremas**

Aún no tengo idea de cómo fue que terminé en todo este lío increíblemente grave, el ex alcalde Shelbourne me tenía entre la espada y la pared, literalmente, podía sentir el filo de la cuchilla sobre mi cuello, y la mirada loca y psicópata de Albert… me causaba escalofríos… si nunca hubiera inventado esa estúpida máquina del tiempo, Sam no hubiera sido secuestrada, no hubiera pasado por el hospital, no hubiera dejado a Brent al borde de la muerte, y no estaríamos viajando por el mundo entero para rescatarla… bueno… solo París y Japón…

-Vaya, vaya Lockwood, parece que esto es el final del trayecto…

Recordé cómo mamá apareció en uno de mis sueños, y me dijo: "Llegará cuando tengas que tomar una decisión rápida. Vendrá en la hora más oscura. Cuando las ciudades luces parpadearán fuera y todo lo que tengo es un puñal en la garganta". Era una clara señal de la visita de la muerte, que esperaba que uno de nosotros sea herido de gravedad y tomarlo como si nada, como ya lo hizo con Joe Towne… Vi a mis amigos peleando por su vida, entonces recordé más de lo que debía… Alcé mi mano derecha y lo puse en el pecho de Albert, e hice que una bola verde-agua aparezca sobre ella…

-Rasengan…

Apreté el ataque rasengan sobre el estómago de Albert, y lo mandó a volar en forma espiral, y haciéndolo chocar contra un edificio que había en frente del callejón de donde me encontraba acorralado. Cuando los códigos y mis amigos vieron eso se quedaron perplejos ya que no sabían qué pasó, ya que en un momento estaba acorralado y en el otro mandé a volar a Shelbourne.

Me levanté de a poco, mi boca sangraba un poco, me limpíe con la manga de mi bata… y me quedé mirando al suelo por unos momentos…

-¿Qué demonios hiciste? –Dijo Shelbourne entre dientes mientras salía de entre los cristales rotos

Yo no respondí, en cambio me quedé vagando por mi mente, caminando por una habitación de calderas, caminado con un buen amigo…

-**Ya era hora Lockwood** –Dijo una voz profunda y demoniaca –**No puedes dejar que continúe con esto…**

-**Ya lo sé… Kurama…** -Le dije **–No voy a dejar que me haga daño… a mí o a mis amigos, o a mi familia…**

Kurama era un Zorro Demonio, y tenía nueve colas, precisamente; él se encerró en mí cuando tenía la edad de seis años, ya que tenía supuestamente un potencial diez o mil veces mayor que su antiguo Jinchuuriki o contenedor humano, su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki, y se llevaba muy mal con Kyubi (Kurama). A diferencia de Naruto se llevaban terriblemente mal, y tenía que tenerlo encerrado en una celda, pero conmigo se lleva tranquilamente bien, tanto que no tengo que tenerlo encerrado y puedo subirme en él tranquilamente…

-No voy a permitir que alguien más muera… -Dije en un susurro mental hacia Kurama

-¡¿Qué pasa Lockwood?! Pareces asustado. –Gritó Albert con un tono de locura en su voz

Él me trajo de vuelta al mundo real… y me dijo esto porque estaba temblando de rabia… de odio puro... y de ira…

-Tenía a Kurama y no salvé a mamá… tenía a Kurama y no sané a Marie… tenía a Kurama, fui débil y dejé que huyera… -Dije mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza mirando abajo –Soy débil… dejé que las tres personas que más amaba me abandonaran… mamá murió porque no usé a Kurama para darle de mi energía y revivirla… no usé a Kurama cuando Marie estaba desangrando, pude haberle devuelto su energía y cerrar sus heridas… Dejé que mi hermana... mi hermana mayor... la única igual a mamá... desapareciera... y exactamente después de eso aparece esa... esa... asesina, de cabello blanco... con... esa maldita máscara... estoy muy seguro... que ella le hizo algo...

No me di cuenta que todos excepto Shelbourne, me miraban asustados por mi forma de estar en ese preciso momento… estaba tan… nervioso, triste y furioso por todo eso, tanto que el chakra rojo de Kurama brotaba de a poco y mis dientes adquirían forma de colmillos.

-Es cierto Lockwood, eres débil –Comenzó Albert –Si hubieras sido más fuerte, pudiste haber salvado a tú madre y a tu maldita hermana, de seguro tu estúpida, débil y querida hermana no te hubiera abandonado. Porque de seguro ella se hartó de vivir con un perdedor idiota como tú -Terminó con una risa maligna

Eso hizo que realmente me enfurezca mucho más de lo que estaba antes, tanto que estaba dejando que Kurama poseyera mi cuerpo y mi mente, me puse de cuatro patas… y mi piel se levantaba lentamente, mientras que mi sangre se elevaba… Sam, y todos los otros me miraban muy asustados por lo que me convertía: Una bestia descontrolada… entonces cerré los ojos…

-No te atrevas… ¡A hablar así de mi familia, O de mi hermana! –Grité mientras abrí de golpe mis ojos y una onda expansiva apareció en dirección a Albert

Estaba demasiado furioso y no estuve consciente de que estaba perdiendo mi autocontrol, ahí es donde me volví completamente loco

**-Genshi-kun no te quiero hacer esto… no quiero que te vuelvas una bestia descontrolada, eso no es lo que Marie o Fran quisieran… o incluso tu hermana mayor...**

No hice caso a lo que Kyubi me decía, yo solo quería desmembrarlo parte por parte… la piel que se elevaba se disolvía lentamente, y mi sangre me cubría completamente, envolviéndome en una esfera color rojo oscuro. Algunas hojas que se acercaban se hacían cenizas instantáneamente. Saqué una cola por una, totalizando que había liberado el modo de 8 colas y roto mi sello.

* * *

**Ok... realmente no tengo NÍ idea si este capítulo es largo o corto, además de que me da igual... (U.u que malota soy XD) y soy muy malota por pasar directamente a la etapa del 8 colas sin haber pasado por los otros 7, como sea, dejen sus reviews. Todavía no se usar bien esta cosa, así que no tengo ní idea de dónde y cómo me va a salir D: Y sí... Minato sí está vivo en esta historia al igual que Kushina, hasta ahora solo son mencionados, tal vez más adelante les dé algo de protagonismo a ambos...  
**


	2. Descontrol y reflexiones

**N/A: Muy bien, aquí va el capítulo 2 xD**

**Ustedes saben de quiénes son los personajes...**

**Aún aprendiendo a usar esto ¬¬**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Descontrol y reflexiones**

-Eres… ¡eres un demonio! –Dijo Albert muy asustado

-¡Kiaaa! –Rugí, significaba: **Te mato**

Albert salió corriendo en dirección opuesta de donde estaban mis amigos, yo salí del callejón, vi robarse un Toyota Eclipse y sentí como se alejaba, cargué en mi boca una Bijuu-dama [Bomba bestia con cola], la tragué y la disparé como un mega blaster. Albert apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero lo hizo a tiempo y viró a la derecha, mientras empecé a perseguirlo y lanzarle Bijuu-damas, además de que no solo intentaba hacerlo explotar en pedazos, sino que también quería partirlo en cientos de pedazos por todo.

Lo peor de todo es que no me había dado cuenta que todos mis amigos estaban asustados por mi estado actual, que estaba convertido en una bestia salvaje y descontrolada, y por desgracia, Sam era la que más estaba asustada, porque había descubierto un lado completamente desconocido para ella y aunque no lo crean, también un lado diferente al mío, una parte oscura, hostil, sanguinaria y cruel, del cual ni yo sabía que existía, y en mi muy en mi interior me sentía horrendamente mal por todo esto.

Escuchaba mi corazón palpitar con mucha fuerza, y mis pulmones acelerados por toda esa ira acumulada por tantos años, la ira, las penas, las pérdidas que sufrí a lo largo de mi vida; es curioso, un amigo me había dicho que aquellas personas que no descargan sus frustraciones, las personas que no se desahogan de alguna manera, pueden llegar hasta el extremo y explotar... Y desgraciadamente eso me ocurrió, exploté toda mi ira de esa manera... y estoy intentando matar a alguien, y realmente ese alguien se lo merece desde hace mucho tiempo...

Todo mi sufrimiento, reprimido en algún lugar de mi interior, en el interior de un joven que soñaba crear grandes cosas, para ayudar a la gente que quiere, mejorar la vida de todos...

Pero con los sueños también destrozados, un renegado social por todas las personas, quien ha sufrido la pérdida de las tres únicas personas que amó con toda su vida y su felicidad... Un joven con un interior de una completa violencia, sufrimiento, tristezas y el rechazo de todos y alguien que fue tratado como una paria local, creyendo que esa persona era como de otro mundo causando un profundo dolor y odio hacia la gente... ese era el demonio que se ocultaba dentro de mí... una bestia enjaulada en la cueva más profunda, liberada finalmente con ganas salvajes de matar a todos los que se crucen en el camino...

-Flint… ¿En qué te convertiste…? –Susurró Sam mientras una lágrima rodaba de su mejilla izquierda -¡Flint! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas

Yo estaba persiguiendo a Shelbourne mientras tanto, además de que estaba muy lejos desde donde se encontraban mis amigos, hasta que escuché que alguien gritó mi nombre: -¡Flint!

* * *

**Corto, corto, corto... a quién le importa eso? Y no se ustedes, pero creo que me lucí con esa reflexión interna en el subconsciente de Flint, lo que es ser una bestia desatada finalmente**


	3. Calma y transformación

**N/A: Muy bien capítulo 3... aquí va... **

**También ésta es mi propia y tal vez loca versión de Naruto Shippuden 6: Road to Ninja, solo que posee algunos toques personales :)**

**Más adelante sabrán que pasó, y Flint tiene... *Redoble de tambores* se los diré mas tarde XD además ya está en el primer capítulo si es que se dieron cuenta *Meneo de cejas***

**Ustedes saben a quienes pertenecen los personajes :9**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Calma y transformación**

**-¡Flint!**

En ese momento dí la vuelta la cabeza y me detuve, cuando volví a darme la vuelta había perdido a Shelbourne de vista, entonces en vez de seguir e intentar matar a Albert, decidí ir a ver de dónde llegó ese grito que me importó mucho más que matarlo. El grito era una voz muy familiar, y creo que mi humanidad está presente aún, en algún lugar dentro de ésta bestia descontrolada.

Salí corriendo de vuelta en dirección contraria, unos momentos después vi que Sam estaba llorando de rodillas en el suelo, y que los secuaces trataban de reanimarla, mientras que los códigos aún intentaban procesar lo ocurrido, estaba escondido al costado de un edificio no destruido, salí y me acerqué lentamente y cuando ella me vio, una expresión de terror apareció en su hermoso rostro… A medida que me acercaba ella se alejaba arrastrándose de espaldas contra el piso, mientras que los códigos y los secuaces se escondían rápidamente… los ojos de Sam estaban abiertos de par en par con un brillo de terror profundo.

-Aléjate de mí… eres una bestia… aléjate por favor… Vete... no te quiero cerca de mí... aléjate por favor bestia... ¡No te acerques más demonio! ¡Auxilio por favor! -Decía a causa del pánico

Yo no hice ningún tipo de caso y seguí acercándome a ella, me paré en dos patas y alzando mis garras… Sam esperaba que le haga algo, pero en vez de eso, la abracé… Yo nunca les haría daño a mis amigos, y mucho menos a mi novia… ella simplemente se quedó incrédula por esto… esa era mi forma de decirle: "Ayúdame a calmarme, por favor"

-Flint… -Dijo mientras me abrazaba lentamente y unas lágrimas más caían de sus bellos ojos verdes.

Sentí como la ira se desvanecía lentamente, y regresaba lentamente a la normalidad, primero la piel roja carmesí se desvanecía, dejando solo el chakra rojo con la forma de Kurama al descubierto, y adentro de ese chakra estaba yo, llorando por mis acciones recientes, mi pelo era más puntiagudo que el de siempre y un poco más de lo normal, mis uñas parecían garras, mis dientes eran puntiagudos, igual a las de un zorro… después esos rasgos iban desapareciendo de a poco hasta volver a ser yo mismo, un yo que estaba totalmente desesperado por todo lo ocurrido.

**-Por fin te tranquilizas Genshi-kun -Dijo Kurama**

**-¿Y qué querías que haga…? No tengo otra manera de usar tu chakra… esta es la única manera que encontré… **

Él no dijo nada, solamente esbozó una sonrisa. Mientras Sam y los secuaces me ayudaron a ponerme de pie y me llevaron a un montón de escombros a sentarme, ya que el modo de bestia con cola suele agotarme mucho…

-Me alegro que vuelvas a ser tú Flint… -Dijo Sam aferrándose a mi brazo derecho

-Igualmente, me alegro de ser yo... lo siento... me dejé llevar por la rabia... no debí... hacerlo pero... él me quitó, a casi... toda mi familia... y todo lo que me importaba en esta vida...

Ella no dijo nada y se aferró más a mi brazo y los secuaces fueron junto a nosotros y me elogiaron y me retaron por todo eso, pero entonces...:

-Vaya, vaya… veo que ya volviste a tu forma normal Lockwood –Dijo una voz profunda -Pero yo creo que no sobrevivirás esta vez

Era Albert de nuevo, quien salió de la nada… esta vez tenía una mirada mucho más maligna y psicópata que antes, tanto que causaba escalofríos por la espalda

**-No puede ser que aún insistas rata de alcantarilla… -**Pensé** –Kurama… posee mi cuerpo de nuevo, hay que terminar con esto ya y ahora…**

**-¿Y destruir lo que queda de Japón? ¿Enserio no tienes otro plan tarado?**

**-¿Qué sugieres tú? **

Kurama solo cerró su puño con la intención de chocarla con el mío:

**-Funde tu chakra con el mío, así desbloquearás la transformación completa del Modo Bijuu. ¿Qué te parece amigo?**

**-Está bien** –Dije chocando mi puño contra el suyo

-Flint… -Dijo Sam soltando mi brazo -¿Qué vas a hacer?

Yo no dije nada, entonces supe que era la hora de hacer lo que debía hacer en Paris, incluso en Swallow Falls… entonces me puse de pie otra vez y dije:

-Albert Serio Shelbourne, es mi turno de terminar todo esto ¡De una vez por todas!

Acabando de terminar eso, una ráfaga de viento se formaba abajo mío, haciendo que mi bata se eleve unos centímetros…

**-Ya es hora Kurama… es hora de una fusión **

Kurama estuvo muy de acuerdo, y en ese momento ambos gritamos, haciendo que el gruñido de Kurama se escuche al fondo de mi voz, todo mi cuerpo se llenaba de líneas, por mi cara tenía las líneas del zorro, por mis hombros aparecieron dos círculos,uno dentro de otro, al igual que en mis pies y manos, la única diferencia era que en mis manos y pies parecían argollas, me salieron 6 magamatas alrededor de mi cuello y mi cuerpo se iluminaba como el sol, mis ojos se volvieron un color rojo y cambiaron la forma de mis pupilas teniendo la misma forma que Kurama.

Lo que mejor quedó de todo fue mi bata de laboratorio, que se elevaba y parecía disolverse… sentía una emoción de felicidad… y todos me miraban perplejos, Sam había cambiado su rostro de preocupación por uno de felicidad… ahora era la hora de terminar con todo esto de una vez y para siempre

-¿Qué eres… quien eres…? –Preguntó Shelbourne -No eres humano... los humanos ordinarios no pueden hacer eso

-Somos los que acabaremos contigo de una vez por todas… -Dije

-¿Tú y quien más? –Preguntó

Llamé a Kurama para que me proteja la espalda, y apareció detrás de mi su reflejo. Nadie creía que Kyuubi, era mío, y que yo era su guardia, Albert estaba verdaderamente asustado por esto, y empecé a caminar, pero en el primer paso me moví muy rápido que hizo parecer que desaparecí, y antes de que se dieran cuenta estaba enfrente de Albert, quien estaba sorprendido por mi velocidad

-Eres… eres un demonio…

* * *

**Un capítulo más interesante eh? XD En fin, no estaba realmente entre mis primeros planes subir este fanfic a la página, pero después de una loca reflexión interna lo subí. No es el primero que hago ya que acostumbro a hacerlo, esto es un crossover simple, los que REALMENTE escribo son MUCHO más largos y con más cruces, en pocas palabras me tomó un buen rato para que se me ocurriera  
**

**Con respecto a la relación amistosa entre Flint y Kurama... digamos que se me ocurrió después de leer el manga **

**Ahora viene lo peor de lo peor, ya que no recuerdo qué demonios fue lo que pasó entre Naruto y Kurama para que fusionen su chakra lo hice de forma directa :9 **

**Y yo aún sin saber usar esto -_- **


	4. Cuentas pendientes y fin del juego

**N/A: Capítulo 4, será corto pero, da igual, el próximo o el próximo del próximo será más largo ya que hay flashbacks del pasado**

**Creo que ya voy entendiendo de cómo se usa esto X9**

**Una cosa más, lo primero que sale en negrita es la última escena o diálogo del capítulo anterior, es para ser más dramático las escenas y todo eso**

**Ustedes saben de quienes son los personajes :9**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Cuentas pendientes y fin del juego**

**-Eres… eres un demonio… **

-Si… lo soy… soy un demonio que pelea por proteger a la gente que realmente ama y valora… no te quiero hacer daño Albert, primero por ser el padre de Marie… y segundo porque eres el esposo de Angélica… también porque no quiero parecer igual que mi hermana... No voy a matarte... vete y no molestes a nadie nunca más…

-No voy a dejarte con vida Lockwood, nunca.

Justo en eso estallé una bofetada en la cara de Shelbourne, quien se quedó perplejo y no supo reaccionar

-No seas idiota y vete… -Le volví a decir

Él se negó de nuevo y le dí otra cachetada… su rostro emitía odio puro hacia mi… y siguió negándose a irse, y por cada vez que decía NO, le daba una cachetada, todos me miraban con susto, bueno… solo los códigos, por ver cómo maltrataba a su jefe. Código 2 (Patrick Patrickson), 4 (Angélica Rita Oreant) y 5 (Dennis Loquesto) no podían creer lo que veían, pero paré cuando vi un helicóptero azul aterrizar, y en la puerta decía: "Noticias del Clima, las noticias pasan, o no". La puerta se abrió y de ahí apareció Brent gritando en tono de broma:

-¿Me perdí del partido?

Luego también salió Manny también para curiosear qué estaba pasando, Brent se asustó al ver que Shelbourne estaba siendo torturado por alguien de cuerpo iluminado, y ese era yo… pero también se puso feliz al ver que era yo el que torturaba a Shelbourne, ya que nos hizo sufrir a ambos demasiado.

Patrick se dispuso a dispararme, pero me di cuenta cuando preparaba en gatillo de la pistola, paré de abofetear a Albert y aparecí frente a él, lanzando una mirada amenazante, agarré la punta de la pistola y se la quité.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo Patrick

Luego mandé la pistola al cielo y lo agarré del cuello, levantándolo del piso con una sola mano, y lo arrojé a un costado, luego agarré la pistola de nuevo, lo apreté y ésta se destruyó en varios pedazos. Patrick se levantó de nuevo pero antes de que me ataque creé una rasenshuriken y lo usé contra Patrick haciéndolo volar y estrellarse con más fuerzas contra el edificio, y esta vez atravesó varias paredes de concreto y dejándolo inconsciente... bueno, creo que realmente se me pasó la mano y le hice algo más, pero no importó. Desaparecí de nuevo y aparecí dándole a Shelbourne un puñetazo en el estómago.

-¡Ésta te lo manda Franchesca Lockwood!. –Le grité, lo solté y lo pateé en el cuello –¡Ésta te lo envía Marie! –Hice crecer mi mano derecha e izquierda y lo rasguñé –¡Ésta te lo envía Brent y su familia! –Se lo dije de nuevo, Brent lo escuchó y sonrió, luego levanté la mano derecha y creé una Chô Odama Rasengan -¡Y esta te lo envía Lucio, mi hermana mayor y todas las personas que mataste e hiciste sufrir por tantos años! ¡Fuuton: Chô Odama Rasengan!

Apreté el Chô Odama Rasengan contra Shelbourne y la bola rasengan creció a un tamaño increíblemente grande, mucho más que el Odama Rasengan, destruyéndolo todo, los códigos, y mis amigos se cubrieron.

Cuando todo el polvo se disipó quedó un cráter increíblemente grande, de unos 20 metros de diámetro y 8 metros de profundidad, al fondo yacía el cuerpo sin vida de quien alguna vez fue Albert Serio Shelbourne, ex alcalde de Swallow Falls. Yo solo sentí una enorme felicidad y orgullo por esto, además de que estaba tranquilo de saber que Albert Shelbourne ya no causaría mas daño a nadie… nunca más...

* * *

**Interesante y corto... Aquí un diccionario (Por supuesto para los que NO ven la serie o el manga): **

**-Rasengan: Es la técnica principal de Naruto**

**-Fuuton: Es el elemento viento**

**-Chô: Super**

**-Odama: -Gran Bola **

**-Shuriken: Es un arma ninja, igual a una estrella de 4 puntas, aunque también las hay de 3 puntas **

**-Rasenshuriken: Es una técnica derivada del Rasengan original, llamado así por sobresale de la técnica 4 puntas giratorias alrededor de la técnica, usado con el Modo Sabio o Modo bijuu por consumir mucha energía, entonces ya que estos dos modos tienen chakra ilimitado puede usarse sin gastar energía en exceso **


	5. Cuentas Aéreas

**N/A: Capítulo 4! Ok, este capítulo será algo medio corto... bueno no sé... ya que el próximo será más largo, porque... se revelarán algunas cosas del pasado...**

**Intento ignorar el hecho de que soy la única latina perdida que habla inglés y español con un inglés malo y que por eso escribe en español y bla bla bla *Dos horas después* y digan que soy dramática y etcétera...**

**Ustedes saben de quiénes son los personajes ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Batalla aérea**

**Cuando todo el polvo se disipó quedó un cráter increíblemente grande, de unos 20 metros de diámetro y 8 metros de profundidad, al fondo yacía el cuerpo sin vida de quien alguna vez fue Albert Serio Shelbourne, ex alcalde de Swallow Falls. Yo solo sentí una enorme felicidad y orgullo por esto, además de que estaba tranquilo de saber que Albert Shelbourne ya no causaría mas daño a nadie… nunca más...**

-Por fin… esto ha acabado… ¿no crees Kurama?

-Así es… -Dijo mientras aparecía en una versión miniatura sobre mi hombro -Y esta vez por fín una respiración profunda…

Estaba muy de acuerdo con Kyubi, y tomé un suspiro profundo, hasta que alguien apareció y me abrazó por la espalda.

-Flint… -Dijo una voz suave y cariñosa

Era Sam la que estaba detrás de mi, abrazandome cariñosamente, con cierto aire de alivio, tranquilidad y felicidad proviniendo de ella. Y detrás de ambos estaban Reg, Jag, Brent y Manny, más Angélica y Dennis

-Me alegro que estés bien mi amor, en verdad me alegro que estés aún con vida… -Dijo pero empezando a gemir un poco y empezando a aferrarse a mi espalda –Perdóname por haberte llamado bestia Flint… yo estaba asustada y yo… yo...

Sin decir nada me alejé haciendo que Sam me suelte, ella tenía la cabeza baja y con una expresión triste, de seguro creyó que estaba enojado y no la iba a perdonar, pero la sorprendí más cuando le dí un abrazo a ella, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza y otra sobre su espalda, ella metió su cabeza en mi pecho, y lloró por las emociones mixtas que sentía en ese momento… después de un rato se calmó y me preguntó suavemente pero aún llorando:

-¿Me… me perdonas…? ¿Aún… si te dije bestia?

-Eres mi novia Sam, y creo que… realmente yo debí decírtelo antes…

-Tu cuerpo... te siento tan… cálido… en verdad… me gusta… Te amo Flint

-Yo también a ti… Sam…

-¡Basta de mariconeras que me van a hacer vomitar! –Dijo Kurama

Todos nos reímos en ese momento, a mí me daba algo de gracia que Kurama se haga del que odia las cosas cursis, siendo que él también suele ser bueno y tierno (por lo menos conmigo)

-Oh Vamos Kurama… -Exclamé –Si solo estamos disfrutando el momento

- ¬¬ Hmmp, sarta de maricones

-Vaya, Flint, veo que has guardado un gran secreto durante años –Dijo Dennis -, ¿Me lo ocultaste incluso a mí que

fui tu mejor amigo?

-Algunas cosas deben permanecer ocultas Dennis… pero sí, te lo estuve ocultando. Igual que mi hermana les ocultó que también ella es el contenedor de un enorme dragón de oscuridad.

-¿Tu hermana? –Preguntaron Angélica y Sam al mismo tiempo

-No quiero interrumpir nada pero… -Dijo Reg -¡Baggle ajonjolí a las doce en punto!

Había un enorme baggle cayendo cerca de nosotros, pero muy cerca, y eso nos recordó a qué vinimos al Japón, y era para apagar la copia de mi vieja FLDSMFR [Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super Mutating Food Replicator]. Subimos todos al helicóptero de las noticias del tiempo y despegamos, y yo aún con mi modo Bijuu. Fuimos volando entre los negros nubarrones hasta llegar a la máquina. Nos pusimos de costado, abrimos la puerta del helicóptero e intentamos acercarnos, pero era casi imposible ya que fuertes ráfagas de viento nos impedía quedarnos en una posición en paralelo a la máquina de desastres…

-Lo siento amigos –Dijo Manny –Pero es casi imposible acercarnos lo suficiente, las ráfagas de viento son demasiado fuertes y no podemos estabilizar el helicóptero.

-Yo me puedo encargar, –Dije –Puedo cargar una potente bijuu-dama y lanzarla a la máquina, así apagarlo y reducirlo a pedazos.

Todos vieron que era la opción más viable en ese momento, así que Manny pidió que pongan en poscición paralela el helicóptero, pero a una distancia media entre la máquina y nosotros.

-Vamos Kurama, hay que destruir esa máquina ahora, si es posible una bijuu-dama de gran tamaño.

-Está bien, vamos a acabar con esto y ahora…

Con mi mano izquierda, empecé a cargar una bijuudama pequeña, ya que con eso bastaría porque las bijuudamas son muy potentes, incluyendo sólo las pequeñas. Me puse en una poscisión de lanzamiento tipo Kamehameha:

-Ka... Me... Ha... Me... HA!

Y lanzé la bijuudama al decir HA, haciendo que vaya a una gran velocidad, y cuando impactó en la máquina duplicadora de desastres, hubo una poderosa explosión, que casi desestabilizó el helicóptero…

-Misión cumplida amigos… -Dije mientras cerré la puerta –Esa máquina es historia antigua

-Por lo menos ya volvemos a estar tranquilos –Dijo Reg –Ahora… nos vas a explicar ahora mismo qué demonios haces con el Zorro ese de Kishimoto y porqué hiciste el Kamehameha si no tiene nada que ver…

-Y dime quién es tu hermana Flint, eso también me la debes -Dijo Sam

-Supongo que ya no me queda de otra…

* * *

**N/A: Ok este capítulo sí me salió medio largo, si no saben qué es el Kamehameha... no tuvieron infancia -_-**


	6. Historias del pasado, Flint y Alice

**N/A: Capítulo 6 XD! En este capítulo se revelan algunas cosas sobre quién es la hermana de Flint... y la historia de su familia. También será un capítulo algo largo**

**Ustedes saben lo que viene**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Pasado, Flint y Alice**

**-Y dime quién es tu hermana Flint, eso también me la debes -Dijo Sam**

**-Supongo que ya no me queda de otra…**

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, entonces me dispuse a comentarles todo saliéndome del modo bijuu, cómo adquirí a Kurama, bueno él de alguna forma destruyó el sello de ocho trigramas de Naruto y se escapó, su chakra que estaba dentro del padre de Naruto, Minato Namikaze, y el cuarto Hokage, Kurama lo sustrajo su interior y volvió a ser mucho más grande, luego se encerró dentro de mí en un nuevo sello de ocho trigramas, y para todos eso fue demasiado extraño porque las bestias bijuu odian ser encerrados en contenedores humanos, y mucho más al ver de que Kurama sí me daba su energía para todo, además de que se llevaba muy bien conmigo…

Y quien era mi hermana, se llamaba Alice Lockwood, era mi hermana gemela mayor, tan solo por 10 minutos, también de cabello marrón oscuro y unos fulminantes ojos azul-celeste, ligeramente más alta que yo, no tiene los Spray-on-Shoes, además de que me advirtió de que había una probabilidad del 73% de que se queden atorados en mis pies, ya que llegó a leer mi fórmula de los Spray-On-Shoes. Ella también era una jinchuuriki, su monstruo era un dragón negro que tenía pura energía maligna.

Todo eso ocurrió cuando teníamos 5 años, y queríamos comentarles a nuestros padres sobre nuestras nuevas habilidades cuando nos graduásemos de la academia ninja. Cuando fuimos a visitar a nuestros abuelos, habíamos encontrado un portal dimensional en medio del bosque, no muy lejos de su hogar, cuando entramos nos encontramos dentro de una enorme aldea, conocimos a mucha gente allí, y aprendimos a hablar en japonés allí... Ambos estábamos contentos allí, aunque la que más se hallaba en aquel extraño lugar donde todos poseían poderes elementales. Era total y completamente interesante, y superaba todas las leyes de la ciencia...

-Aún la recuerdo bien Flint, ella realmente te quería mucho, no solo porque eran hermanos, es porque ambos eran como una sola persona, ojalá no se hubiera marchado, a pesar de todo yo también la quiero.

Brent y Dennis recuerdan muy bien a Alice, Brent siempre, siempre, sin falta me molestaba en la escuela, y ella aparecía y me defendía, amenazando a Brent de acusarlo con sus padres o algo así, aunque realmente ella no lo hacía, solo era para que me deje de molestar... y era muy buena amiga de Dennis igual que yo, aunque realmente se enfureció con Dennis cuando dejó que me metiera en el equipo de fútbol americano y terminara en el hospital con la mitad de mi sangre vacía, ya que el equipo contra el que competíamos hizo trampa y metieron sanguijuelas en mis zapatos deportivos, estaría muerto si no hubiera sido por mis Spray-on-Shoes. Recuerdo que ella soñaba con ser veterinaria pero... después de que mamá falleció, cambió drásticamente su futuro, empezó a estudiar medicina ninja y quiso convertirse en la nueva alcaldesa de Swallow Falls, para sacarnos a todos de la miseria y hacerle a Shelbourne la vida imposible por todo el daño que había causado, en ese entonces teníamos 8 años.

_-Flint... ahora que mamá falleció... voy a abandonar mi futuro como veterinaria_

_-¿Qué? -Le dije shockeado- ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Ese es tu futuro!_

_-Aún no acabé Flint. Voy a abandonar mi futuro como veterinaria y me volveré la alcaldesa de Swallow Falls... Ésta ciudad necesita un buen líder antes de caernos a pedazos, lo haré no como el bastardo de Shelbourne, seré alguien que sepa dirigir esta ciudad y sacar al máximo nivel el potencial que posee la ciudad... por mamá_

_-Por mamá..._

_-Así es hermanito, lo haré por mamá, y por tí _

Parecía que era más fuerte que yo, ya que mi universo se desmoronó después de que mamá había muerto, pero solamente era un camuflaje, ya que a ella realmente le dolió mucho más que a mí que mamá haya muerto, siempre en nuestro hogar de Konoha, cuando no estábamos entrenando, y estábamos descansando, agarraba nuestra foto de mamá a mis espaldas y se iba a llorar en silencio al baño, la había descubierto dos meses y medio después, entré con ella y lloramos juntos...

_-¿Hermana? -Pregunté -¿Estás llorando?_

_-¿Eh? no... claro que no... porqué estaría llorando -Dijo ella con nerviosismo_

_-Dime la verdad, es por mamá, ¿No?_

_Sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas, igual que los míos, puse mi mano sobre su espalda y entones fue ahí donde la vi desmoronarse completamente, me abrazó con fuerza y empezó a llorar mucho: _

_-¡Extraño a mamá Flint, la extraño mucho, la necesito de vuelta, no soporto vivir sin ella, Flint la extraño demasiado! ¡Ahora solo quedamos tú, papá y yo! ¡No quisiera perder a ninguno de los dos! -Gritó ella desesperada_

_Nunca la vi tan triste y desesperada, y era la primera vez que la veía de ese modo, en realidad me destrozó el alma _

_verla de ese modo... ella no volvió a ser exactamente la misma desde ese entonces, y antes de alejarme del baño escuché como dijo...: _

_-Algún día, me las pagarás con tu vida... Albert Shelbourne, no descansaré hasta verte muerto, nos quitaste a nuestra madre, les arrebataste a Brent su familia, y de seguro mataste también a mucha gente inocente, voy a vengarlos a todos, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida._

-Vaya... ella... en verdad odiaba a Albert -Dijo Angélica

-Ella lo odiaba más que todo el pueblo unido, nunca lo perdonaría por lo que hizo... y también se volviería en la vengadora de los caídos por culpa de Shelbourne... aunque yo ya lo hice

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que hizo? -Preguntó Reg

-Mamá... ella trabajaba en la fábrica de sardinas pero... Un día la vieja caldera había estallado, causando un incendio en la fábrica, mamá estaba en el lugar donde esa vieja caldera explotó, e inhaló demasiado humo... ella estaba en el estado más crítico... la llevaron al hospital... y fue ahí donde falleció... Ese día mucha gente perdió a sus seres queridos... y el imbécil, bastardo e inepto de Shelbourne en lo único que pensaba era en todo el dinero que había perdido...

-Que idiota egoísta de mierda -Dijo Sam

-Él también mató a mis padres... -Dijo Brent

A pesar que Sam y yo lo sabíamos, Dennis, los secuaces y Angélica se quedaron petrificados por lo que dijo Brent:

-Él... mató a mis padres... en mi propia cara... solo para obtener nuestro dinero... todo lo que viví... fue un total infierno...

Angélica no creyó en lo que Brent dijo, ya que en una época era una persona amable y gentil, como lo vimos en la máquina del tiempo, y no como lo era ahora, un maldito bastardo...

-Albert... ¿hizo eso? -Dijo Angélica empezando a gemir -Él... ¿mató a Grace y Erick?... también a Fran... mató a todos nuestros amigos... y a mi mejor amiga del mundo... es mi culpa... si no hubiera creado ese maldito líquido de inyección maligna ellos aún seguirían vivos... Incluso mi hija aún seguiría con vida... ¡Si nunca hubiera hecho todo eso aún seguiríamos siendo la misma feliz familia como cuando Marie tenía 5 años...! ¡Y de seguro Marie aún seguiría con vida! Por lo menos Sean aún sigue con vida

-¿Conociste... a mamá...? -Pregunté, y Brent hizo lo mismo respecto a sus padres y Den lo mismo con su padre

Angélica solo asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban muy rojos, entonces en ese preciso instante rompió a llorar, solo para terminar en los brazos de Dennis... entonces le dije esto:

-Angie escucha, si no hubieras hecho todo eso, Marie seguiría con vida, pero tal vez yo estaría muerto, sin las ratbirds, que me salvaron la vida, que tenían la voluntad de tú hija, si ella seguía viva yo estaría muerto, ese es el destino que traza de una forma u otra la supervivencia de las personas... sabes, me hubiera gustado lograr haber salvado a mamá ese día, pero la vida tiene sus dolores... y así se sale adelante.

Sam quedó impresionada por eso, era nuevo para ella ver algo así en mí, y Angélica solo me miró con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, la esperanza de volver a iniciar una nueva vida... pero no evité recordar esos días después de que Marie haya fallecido...

_-Flint, sé que te ocurre algo... dime... ¿Qué te está pasando?_

_-N-nada..._

_-Te conozco desde siempre hermanito, o me lo dirás o me lo dirás_

_-Ok... te lo diré... _

_Me vi obligado a contarle lo ocurrido hace una semana atrás, que había conocido a una chica como ella, que instantáneamente parecía haberme enamorado de ella, mi oportunidad de tener una nueva amiga... y cómo Shelbourne había destruido esa ilusión... había llorado demasiado cuando se lo dije, al igual que ella... que siempre quería que esté feliz..._

No pude evitar recordar eso... en verdad la extrañaba mucho... y ese recuerdo me hizo llorar un poco...

-¿Flint? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Sam

-S-sí... estoy bien

Sam me dio un abrazo cálido para sentirme mejor... y en realidad... si lo hizo...

* * *

Alice es igual de fuerte e ingeniosa que yo, aunque a ella se le iba mejor pelear que esperar y pensar. Cuando teníamos trece años, conocimos a Jiraiya, o como Naruto, Alice y yo le decíamos: Ero Sennin, y de hecho lo era demasiado, tanto que siempre cuando los tres entrenábamos para aprender el rasengan y en mi caso el jutsu de invocación, Jiraiya se marchaba a las aguas termales para espiar a las chicas que se bañaban desnudas (Ojalá no lo descubra haciendo eso con Sam) y debíamos hacer que se concentre de una forma u otra usando el jutsu sexy de Naruto para concentrarlo en lo que realmente importaba en ese preciso momento.

-¿Su maestro era un pervertido? -Preguntó Angélica

-Que bueno... -Dijo Sam de forma sarcástica -El día en que te acompañe no me lo presentes... o sino... sartenazo en la cara...

Estaba MUY de acuerdo con Sam, ya que si lo descubría espiando a mi novia desnuda... ay por Dios... me parezco al Ero Sennin pensando en eso... soy estúpido... me estoy poniendo rojo... tranquilízate Lockwood... si lo descubriera haciendo eso... lo enviaría a volar con el Chö Odama Rasengan a donde sea... Todos se echaron a reír por mi comentario... hasta que Brent preguntó:

-Flint... Dinos la verdad y la absoluta verdad -Dijo Brent -, tú y Alice eran ninjas, ella desapareció en Konoha o abandonó Swallow Falls?

* * *

**N/A: Muy bien, aquí entra la hermana mayor de Flint, Alice Lockwood, ya sabrán lo que realmente pasó en el próximo capítulo... ustedes creen que deba continuar con una segunda parte esta historia y poner otro nombre? o continuar aquí hasta el final?**


	7. Desaparición y asesina

**N/A: Capítulo 7! Ahhhh! no puedo parar de actualizar! **

**Ustedes saben a quienes son los personajes**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Desaparición y asesina de plata**

**-Flint... Dinos la verdad y la absoluta verdad -Dijo Brent -, tú y Alice eran ninjas, ella desapareció en Konoha o abandonó Swallow Falls?**

Mi hermana... hace cuatro años, un día estábamos de regreso de una misión con Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke. Se hizo tarde y decidimos continuar al día siguiente, entonces decidimos acampar, aunque no estábamos lejos de un pueblo cercano.

_-Ya es de noche, continuaremos mañana -Dijo Kakashi_

_-Está bien -Dijo Sasuke -Sakura, Naruto, encárguense de las tiendas, Genshi y Alice, ustedes dos busquen leña, yo buscaré la comida y prenderé la fogata. ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Sí -Dijimos al unísono_

_Nosotros nos marchamos al bosque y empezamos a recolectar la leña, cuando terminamos, Sasuke preparó la fogata y le prendió fuego con el jutsu Bola de Fuego. Después de cenar nos metimos todos a dormir pero... esa misma noche algo pasó, y al día siguiente mi hermana había desaparecido, me alarmé mucho al no verla más y les avisé a todos..._

_-¡Mi hermana no está! -Grité _

_-¿Qué? -Dijo Naruto_

_-¡Alice no está, desapareció, se fue...!_

_-Miren -Dijo Sakura mientras apuntaba_

_Una columna de humo negro se elevaba en lo alto del bosque, era el pueblo que estaba en las cercanías_

_-¡Guarden todo y vamos a ver que sucede! -Gritó Kakashi-sensei_

_Nos apuramos en cambiarnos y guardar todo lo más rápido posible, Naruto para agilizar las cosas utilizó el Kagebunshin no jutsu [Jutsu Multiclones de sombras]. _

_Luego fuimos lo más pronto posible a ver qué ocurría, cuando llegamos todo estaba en llamas, y habían nueve bestias con máscara, un dragón azul [Seiryu], un tigre blanco [Byakko], un ave vermilion de plumaje majestuoso [Suzaku], una tortuga negra [Genbu], una serpiente de oro [Kinja], un segador de la muerte [Shinigami], un sacerdote con un zorro [Hokuto Sennin], una doncella [Tennyo] y un gemelo del Hokuto Sennin [Nanto Sennin], y entre las llamas había una persona, de cabello blanco, usaba una ropa de pieles, guantes con lo que parecía salirle picos y también usaba una máscara._

_-¿Quién eres tú? -Preguntó Kakashi mientras sacaba un kunai _

_La joven no dijo nada y las nueve bestias se acercaban a ella. Parecía tan irónico que haya aparecido justo después de que Alice haya desaparecido, enojado, pregunté por ella: _

_-¿Tú sabes dónde está mi hermana? ¡Dímelo ahora!_

_-¿Tu hermana? -Dijo con una voz profunda y femenina -No sé quien sea tu hermana, y no me importa_

_Estaba rabiando mucho, entonces creé una bola Rasengan y sin pensarlo fui a atacarla, pero ella me agarró de la muñeca y la bola rasengan desapareció._

_-¿Eh?_

_Ella simplemente mi mandó a volar y me estrellé contra un árbol, luego ella desapareció y apareció devuelta en el aire_

_-Dai Rasenringu_

_Los 5 vimos que una esfera de energía oscura, igual que el rasengan, aunque un poco más pequeña que el normal caía lentamente hasta el suelo_

_-¡Corran! -Gritó Sasuke_

_Corrimos lo más rápido posible lejos de donde estábamos y... apenas esa cosa tocó el piso, hubo una gigantesca explosión en el lugar, por poco y esa cosa ya nos mataba, aunque nos agarró un poco la espalda. Estaba molesto por todo, golpeé mi puño contra el suelo y empecé a llorar un poco_

_-¡Nii-chan! -Grité con todas mis fuerzas_

_Unas horas más tarde ya estábamos de vuelta en Konoha, pero no era lo mismo esta vez, salí con mi hermana mayor, y esta vez no volví con ella... Y para colmo no sabía cómo explicárselo a papá, además de que el aún no lo sabe._

_-Iré a ver a Lady Tsunade para darle el informe. -Dijo Sakura_

_-Iré a comer ramen en Ichiraku... tengo hambre -Dijo Naruto -Sasuke ¿Vas a venir?_

_-No gracias, mamá está esperándome con Itachi para cenar_

_-Yo iré a casa... -Dije muy fastidiado y triste -No me molesten en las próximas 12 o 24 horas... no estoy de buen _

_humor_

_Pasaron alrededor d horas después de volver, estaba durmiendo después de varios intentos ya que no podía dejar de pensar en esa joven misteriosa y la desaparición de mi hermana, hasta que..._

_-Genshi -gritaba alguien mientras golpeaba la puerta_

_Me desperté y me froté los ojos, y fui a abrir la puerta, era Naruto el que gritaba, entonces ahí me dijo:_

_-Genshi, la abuela Tsunade quiere verte ahora mismo... se trata sobre la joven de cabello blanco y tu hermana._

A mí me fastidió algo eso, entonces solo afirmé con la cabeza, me preparé y me fui directo a la mansión del Hokage, cuando llegué, toqué la puerta dos veces y entré, Tsunade, es la quinta Hokage, el rango más alto en cada aldea, nieta del primer Hokage y fundador de la aldea: Hashirama Senju, y sobrina del hermano de Hashirama y el segundo Hokage: Tobirama Senju (Sí lo sé, nombres que riman y la originalidad de Kishimoto ¬¬).

_-Pasa Genshi-kun -Dijo Tsunade_

_-Qué sucede... -Dije con un tono aburrido y afirmante_

_-Sakura ya me comentó lo que ocurrió con tu hermana, lo siento_

_-Si solo fue para eso me largo..._

_-Aún no he terminado de hablar, Sakura me comentó lo de tu hermana desaparecida y la repentina aparición de esta extraña asesina de pelo blanco y máscara. Envié la información que Sakura me pasó, los datos de tu hermana y una recomendación de tus expedientes a Akatsuki_

-_¿Q-que cosa que qué?_

Akatsuki [Amanecer] era una organización de ninjas de rango tipo S, el rango más alto y peligroso en el mundo ninja, ellos eran la élite de ANBU, formada por nueve integrantes hasta ahora. Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Obito "Tobi" Uchiha, Konan, Nagato "Pain" Uzumaki, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara y Sasori, sin olvidar a Zetsu por supuesto.

-Así es, ya que eres un ninja de nivel ANBU, y tus técnicas son de rango S, además de poseer al Kyuubi, ellos han aceptado que seas parte de la organización.

-Eso quiere decir qué...

-Así es, eres parte de Akatsuki ahora

Me quedé en un estado de shock alegre, era parte de la organización más poderosa del mundo ninja, luego de ir y presentarme a todos los miembros, ellos me entrenaron para desbloquear mi mayor potencial, y tiempo después me volví el líder de Akatsuki...

-Wow -Dijo Sam

-Increíble...

-Mi único objetivo ahora es encontrarla cueste lo que me cueste...

-Y por eso creaste la máquina del tiempo... -Dijo Reg -¡Es por eso que creaste la máquina del tiempo! Querías prohibir que tu hermana Alice desapareciera y así este caos no existiría... ¿Cierto?

-Así es...

-Pero... ¿Qué le dijiste a tu papá después de que ella desapareciera? -Preguntó Sam de nuevo

-Nosotros usamos clones de sombras para que papá no notara nuestra ausencia. El clon de mi hermana se disipó en cuanto ella desapareció...

_-Papá... Papá... _

_-Flint... son más de las 2 de la mañana..._

_-Alice no está..._

_-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que no está? _

_-¡No está en su cama! ¡Se fue!_

_Ambos salimos a buscarla en ese preciso momento... buscamos toda una noche... pero no logramos encontrarla, la única persona que sabía la verdad, que ella desapareció, era yo... y no me atrevía a decirle nada a papá, que posiblemente la asesinaron... le avisamos a Elías y comenzó a investigar, a ella la buscaron por dos años, y un par de años más tarde, la dieron por fallecida, ni yo ni nadie aún sabe qué fue de ella... hasta ahora es un misterio su paradero... pero sé a ciencia cierta que ella continúa con vida, aún no se encontró su cuerpo, ni aquí ni allá, así que aún sigue por allí..._

Todos quedaron sin palabras... todo el caos que fue mi vida, mas el caos reciente, más el caos de mi hermana, era un total y completo desastre. Y ese silencio fue cortado cuando algo golpeó el helicóptero con mucha fuerza e hizo que nos tambaleáramos.

* * *

**N/A: Muy bien está interesante o no?**


	8. Pesadilla

**N/A: Capítulo 8! Al final lo haré todo junto :9**

**no voy a estar repitiendo la misma historia cada 10 segundos**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Pesadilla**

**Todos quedaron sin palabras... todo el caos que fue mi vida, mas el caos reciente, más el caos de mi hermana, era un total y completo desastre. Y ese silencio fue cortado cuando algo golpeó el helicóptero con mucha fuerza e hizo que nos tambaleáramos.**

-¿Qué fue eso? -Gritó Sam

-No lo sé -Dije

Algo estaba golpeando la puerta y dejándole varias abolladuras, hasta que una garra atravesó la puerta, luego otra garra apareció y arrancó la puerta, entonces apareció un ave enmascarada.

-Oh no... esto es... imposible...

Ese momento parecía una completa pesadilla, ya que eso era imposible en todos los sentidos... era imposible que haya atravesado la barrera entre dimensiones, y así es, aquella asesina, la misma que le hizo algo a mi hermana, encontró el portal dimensional y logró encontrarme en este mundo tan pequeño, Suzaku (el ave vermilion), se fue de nuevo con la puerta entre sus garras. Estaba desesperado, y no pude encontrar alguna solución. Ahí fue donde las cosas empeoraron, otro golpe vino de otro costado del helicóptero, balanceándonos hacia la puerta, Sam había perdido el equilibrio a causa del golpe, haciendo que caiga del helicóptero... En un instinto rápido la sujeté de la mano, pero ella se resbalaba, y todo esta pesadilla solo acaba de comenzar.

-¡Flint sálvame!

No pude sujetarla más tiempo y se soltó, entonces rápidamente salté detrás de ella, ya no resistiría volver a perder a alguien a quien realmente amé, primero a mamá, luego a Marie, y por último a Alice, ahora perdería a mi novia, esto ya era el colmo de los colmos. Finalmente llegué a ella y la sujeté de la mano

-¡Flint! ¡¿Te volviste loco?!

-Loco no, loco sería de volver a perder alguien que amé con toda mi vida, perdí a mamá, dejé que Marie falleciera siendo que pude salvarla... ¡Perdí a mi hermana por culpa de esa tipa estúpida! ¡No voy a volver a permitirlo!

Entonces antes de morir aplastado en el piso, usé el modo bijuu en mi brazo derecho y me clavé en un edificio, el cual estábamos destrozando con todo, finalmente antes de llegar al piso frenamos, y eso fue completamente loco, y realmente no quiero volver a hacerlo... Sam cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras estábamos en el cielo, y cuando llegamos al suelo, los abrió lentamente, entonces me abrazó con fuerza y empezando a llorar con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Flint tengo mucho miedo! -Dijo entre sollozos

-No te preocupes Sam, siempre estaré para protegerte

Vimos al helicóptero aterrizar y antes de tocar el piso, Reg, Jag, Dennis, Brent y Angie bajaron rápidamente y vinieron a ver si estábamos bien.

-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? -Preguntó Brent algo asustado

-Deben irse de aquí, ahora -Dije

-Pero Flint... -Insistió Sam

-¡Váyanse! -Protesté

-Yo no lo creo...

-Eh?

Una voz femenina MUY familiar se escuchó por detrás, e hizo que un escalifrío tremendo recorriera mi espina dorsal, estaba paralizado y lentamente me dí la vuelta, esperando que NO sea ella y que solo fuera una pesadilla, pero cuando me dí cuenta ahí estaba ella... era la misma asesina de plata, la misma que hizo desaparecer a mi hermana de la faz del universo, y para peor, estábamos rodeados por las nueve bestias.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?! ¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?!

Ella sin decir nada alzó un brazo y chasqueó sus dedos, y al instante, las bestias fueron velozmente a atacarnos, utilizé el kagebunshin para igualar las cosas, pero era en vano, las bestias eran muy veloces y muy fuertes, y no podía igualarles lo suficiente, el yo real estaba escondido en un edificio, buscando algo puntiagudo para lanzársela por la espalda, cuando por fin lo encontré me llevé una horrible sorpresa, era maestra con las técnicas gravitacionales, ya que frenó una jabalina que encontré. Se dio la vuelta y me atrajo hacia ella, agarrándome del cuello y por poco desnucándome.

-¡Oye, deja a Flint en paz!

-S-s-sa-aam... -Dije sin oxígeno -V-ee-te...

-No lo haré Flint

Ella agarró una roca del suelo y lo lanzó a la asesina, y ella la agarró sin problemas y lo hizo añicos, Sam hizo una expresión de terror, empezando a retroceder muy lentamente, y antes de salir corriendo, apareció Shinigami y la sujetó, ella luchaba por liberarse, pero Shinigami absorbió su energía dejándola inconsciente, mientras que ella me lanzó a un costado, apenas podía respirar ya que me faltaba mucho aire...

-¡Sam! -Dije jadeando

-Ven por mí si quieres verla de nuevo con vida

-¡No!

Y antes de reaccionar ella se fue, y como la primera vez reapareció en el cielo...:

-Les doy un regalito... Tenansongi

Y como la primera vez, dejó caer su técnica lentamente, en cámara lenta les grité a todos que se vayan rápido, todos se fueron de vuelta al helicóptero, mientras que yo fuí en sentido contrario al helicóptero, pero fue tarde, apenas el Dai Rasenringu tocó el piso, hubo una poderosa explosión, igual a la primera vez... solo que la explosión fue mucho más fuerte...

Unos momentos más tarde el polvo se disipó, habia un cráter mucho más grande que la última vez, estaba algo débil por la fuerte explosión, y medio inconsciente... intenté levantarme pero estaba cerca de caer de nuevo... mis amigos bajaron de vuelta del helicóptero y fueron a verme, me ayudaron a ponerme de pie y me preguntaron si estaba bien...

-Ugh... ¿Qué pasó? -Dije algo confundido -¿Eh? ¡Sam!

-Flint... esa tipa... se llevó a Sam -Me recordó Brent

-No... no... ¡Noooo! -Grité desesperado

* * *

**N/A: *Risa malévola* Soy TAN mala! Voy a ver cómo continúo luego XD**


	9. Un nuevo plan

**N|A: Capítulo 9... Perdón pero mi computadora se descompuso así de la nada, justo cuando tenía la mejor parte... además de que tenía los 5 próximos capítulos y la batalla final! TT_TT pero bueno, ya lo tengo conmigo de nuevo así que... aquí vamos xD**

**No repito lo de siempre que me dio flojera ¬¬**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Un nuevo plan**

**-No… no… ¡No! **

-Flint… tranquilizate… -me dijo Brent

-¿Tranquilizarme? ¿¡Tranquilizarme!? ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilize si una loca de pelo blanco que masacró toda una villa y destruyó la mitad de la ciudad secuestró a mí novia? –le grité reclamando, alguien me abofeteó, fue Angie

-Flint Lockwood tranquilizate ahora –dijo Angie –si continúas así no solucionarás nada. Sam no volverá si te sigues lamentando de esa forma, ¡Vamos tonto piensa en algo! ¿A dónde se dirige?

-Swallow Falls

-¿Seguro? –preguntó de nuevo Angie

-El portal dimensional se encuentra en Swallow Falls… Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, hay que salvarla ahora antes de que sea tarde, vamos al helicóptero.

Todos, sin decir nada, fueron al helicóptero directamente, Manny dio le dijo al piloto para despegar y nos fuímos con o sin puerta. Después de casi 8 horas y media llegamos a la isla, entonces le dije a Manny:

-Manny escucha, yo les diré donde aterrizar, si aterrizamos en el pueblo papá no va a parar de bombardearme con preguntas y ya no quiero contratiempos

-Está bien

Asentí con la cabeza y los guié al bosque, aterrizamos a kilómetro y medio de la casa de mis abuelos: Francis y Camille Lockwood. Les pedí que me ayudaran a encontrar el portal y traté de que mis abuelos no supieran que estaba cerca ya que no había tiempo... unos minutos después por fin lo encontré, y les grité:

-¡Chicos lo encontré!

En un santiamén llegaron, y me dispuse a decirles algo feliz:

-Bienvenidos a Konohagure no Sato

Cuando entraron quedaron maravillados por lo hermoso, rústico y gigantez del lugar, además de que había un bello atardecer en las montañas, y antes de que se queden como tontos les dije:

-Chicos vamos, hay que movernos rápido, los llevaré a casa y de allí nos vamos a buscar a Sam

Todos me miraron atontados y luego dijeron que sí. Unos diez minutos después ya llegamos a mi casa, era un apartamento de dos personas, aunque desde que Alice se fue, estoy prácticamente solo y con más espacio para guardar mis cosas

-Woah, que linda casa tienes Flint -dijo Reg

-Gracias -dije muy apresurado

Me quité mi bata de laboratorio, fui corriendo al armario y lo abrí bruscamente, dentro tenía varias túnicas negras con nubes rojas, me lo puse, también unos guantes negros, preparé todas mis armas, guardé mi bata en una mochila y nos fuímos de nuevo a toda prisa a rescatar a Sam, ya tenía una vaga idea de dónde estarían... éste será la batalla final...

* * *

***Punto de vista de Sam***

**-_Ugh... ¿por qué me siento tan mal...? ¿Dónde... estoy...? Pero qué..._**

Cuando desperté me encontré amarrada de las muñecas a una de esas puertas japonesas, después de volver completamente en mí, recordé lo que ocurrió, realmente me asusté más ya que estaba en manos de una asesina... cuando miré a mi alrededor estaba en un enorme templo que estaba construido en las paredes de una montaña, la puerta era la entrada y enfrente había un puente, debajo había un enorme lago, realmente estaba total y completamente **asustada** por lo que ocurría, y una voz femenina muy fría me habló

-Por fin te levantas querida... -era la asesina de nuevo, la sangre se me heló y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal

-¿Q-quien d-demonios eres tú? ¿Qué pasó con Flint?

-Sigue vivo, pero no creo que venga a rescatarte niña, no vivirás por mucho así que serás la única que verá mi verdadero rostro antes de morir. Deberías sentirte con suerte ya que nadie ha vivido para contarlo

Entonces puso una mano sobre su máscara y en el momento en el que se lo iba a sacar... una voz masculina gritó:

-¡Libera a mi novia maldita!

-Con que al final sí viniste

Esa persona a la que tanto amo y estimo... vino a rescatarme finalmente... y no pude evitar gritar su nombre y llorar al mismo tiempo...

-¡FLINT!

* * *

**N|A: Y aquí va la previa a la batalla final, en dos capítulos sabrán la verdadera identidad de la asesina plateada. Y cuando lo vean cagarán ladrillo XD**

**Ahí se ven!**


	10. Batalla final

****Capítulo 10: Batalla Final

**-¡Flint! **

*Punto de vista de Flint*

**_-Finalmente te encuentro... esto será el final_**** -**Pensé

Estaba decidido a terminar con esto de una vez por todas con esto... me preparé con un kunai para pelear, Sam estaba llorando de desesperación y felicidad al mismo tiempo, Brent y los otros estaban sobre las montañas, para ellos sería lo más loco que jamás hayan visto en su vida.

Sin más contratiempos ambos nos movimos para atacar. Cuando le iba a dar un golpe, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi ombligo, ella aprovechó, me pateó y salí volando, cayendo del puente, aterricé sobre el agua. Dios... no recordaba que era tan fuerte, ella bajó y comenzó a hacer signos con sus manos

-Pies, piernas, cuerpo, cabeza, brazos.

Estaba haciendo una técnica de invocación, se abrieron nueve puertas y de allí salieron las nueve bestias. Estaban dispuestas a atacarme, y yo apenas podía moverme por el dolor que sentía. **Estoy muerto...** pensé hasta que... algo me elevó del agua y me puso de vuelta en el puente. Me dí la vuelta y me encontré con Akatsuki

-Justo a tiempo chicos -dije

-No lo menciones -dijo Deidara -No te preocupes Genshi-sama, nosotros nos encargamos. Encárgate de la Asesina Blanca, nosotros salvamos a tu novia

-Gracias chicos, se las debo.

Ellos asintieron y comenzaron a pelear mientras que yo subía al templo usando el Shadowblur. Sasori peleaba contra Genbu, Tobi y Deidara contra Suzaku, Konan contra Tennyo, Hidan contra Byakko, Kakuzu contra Hokuto Sennin... Itachi fue a salvar a Sam, la liberó lanzando dos kunai, estaba muy débil así que no pudo mantenerse de pie. Itachi la sujetó antes de desmayarse...

-Gracias -le dijo ella en un susurro -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Itachi Uchiha, no hables, necesitas descansar

Ella asintió con la cabeza, llamó a Deidara para que los recoja con su pájaro rinoceronte de arcilla, de un salto llegó arriba.

-Soy Deidara -dijo el rubio pelilargo

-Obito Uchiha, pero todos me dicen Tobi -dijo con una sonrisa

-Samantha, gracias

Ellos asintieron y continuaron con la pelea, al cabo de un rato la batalla de Akatsuki terminó

* * *

Yo ya estaba adentro, había un montón de engranajes y cosas para entrenar, era un campo de entrenamiento mecanizado. De la nada alguien llegó con una patada y me mandó a volar entre todos los engranajes, caí por varios segundos y en el fondo habían picos que sobresalían del piso. Reaccioné justo a tiempo, y caí de pie y al costado de una púa gigante. Después apareció ella.

-Terminemos con esto -le dije mientras creaba una Rasen Shuriken, ella hizo lo mismo

Ambos saltamos y nuestros poderes colisionaron

* * *

-Oigan ¿que creen que ande pasando? -preguntó Brent

-Por Jashin qué demonios sucede allí -maldijo Hidan

En ese momento estalló el templo a causa de una potente bola de energía, eso pasó porque nuestros ataques chocaron. Allí dentro estábamos yo y ella. **¿Por qué su ataque se parece tanto al Rasen Shuriken? **pensé, mientras la parte de arriba de mi capa desaparecía dejándome con el torso descubierto, ella de alguna manera leyó mis pensamientos...

-Estúpido, ¿aún no lo adivinas?

Entonces su capa también se disolvía, era flaca pero estaba en forma... cuando su máscara se empezó a disolver vi una sonrisa malévola y retorcida, más que la de Shelbourne y unos dientes parecidos a colmillos.

-No... no puede ser...

-Jajaja...

* * *

**N/A: Ok, en el próximo capítulo sabrán toda la verdad, la asesina de plata es una persona en especial ¿Adivinan quién es?... Examen!**


	11. Oh por Dios No puede ser

**N/A: Capítulo 11... ya verán lo que viene y cuando lo vean van a cagar ladrillos xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Oh por Dios...**

**-No... no puede ser...**

**-Jajaja...**

****No podía creer lo que vi... la joven que tal vez había asesinado a mi hermana mayor y mi hermana... eran la misma persona

-Sorprendido estúpido hermano menor

Su mirada, era muy fría, realmente fría, y sus ojos ya no eran esos ojos celestes que me recordaban a mi madre, ahora eran de un color rojo sangre... Cuando la esfera se desvaneció, ambos caímos al piso, yo estaba cansado, pero no lo suficiente para que mis rodillas cedieran, Alice estaba más cansada que yo, así que estaba tirada en el piso.

Todos mis amigos me miraban de lejos, no pudieron ver a Alice ya que estaba detrás de unos escombros, pero si a mi... Sam estaba demasiado preocupada por lo que ocurría...

-Alice... vamos a casa... con papá...

-Jajaja, eres un estúpido... pero la antigua Alice ya no existe... además, ya me harté de ustedes, ¡los voy a matar a todos ustedes! -dijo mientras se paraba lentamente

Una nueva sensación maligna me atacó, mi ombligo me volvió a apretar y mucho. Las bestias, quienes estaban tiradas en el piso, se volvieron energía de nuevo, y empezaron a chocar en la espalda de Alice, de uno en uno iban hasta su espalda. Ella levantó su mirada y algunas piedras pequeñas.

-Ajajajajaja

Entonces algo empezó a salir del piso, salió una cola, un ala, otra ala, una mano, otra mano, y debajo de ella salió una cabeza. Estaba definitivamente perdido... Un enorme dragón oscuro salió, era Drakon, el monstruo encerrado dentro de Alice... Pero era muy diferente al de siempre, tenía dos formas, el clásico dragón japonés, de color negro con la parte inferior blanca, y cuando iba a pelear cambiaba de forma, al de un dragón europeo, su cabeza era igual al de siempre, le salía piernas traseras, una cola, sus brazos se volvían más grandes y anchos, y le salía en su pecho algo así como un diamante. Ahora era muy diferente, era más oscuro que antes y su pecho ahora era violeta oscuro... **Ya me morí...**

* * *

Brent se quedó boquiabierto al ver a Alice pelear contra mí...

-Por Dios... pobre de Flint... -dijo Brent

-¿Quién es ella Brent?

-Ella es Alice Lockwood, la hermana mayor de Flint -dijo Dennis

-Que dolor ha de sentir Genshi, pelear contra su propia familia -dijo Nagato -la vida es cruel, ojalá pueda ganarla y recuperar a su hermana...

-Flint... no mueras... -susurró Sam

* * *

Yo estaba paralizado sin poder moverme, sin poder reaccionar, sin poder pensar en algo, sin poder hacer algo... Drakon se puso en una posición amenazante. Y Alice estaba como loca

-Te voy a matar a tí primero estúpido hermano menor ¡Muere!

Drakon rugió con una fuerza tremenda... y yo estaba sin hacer algo... sentí que era el final de la línea

* * *

**N/A: *ríe malévolamente* Ok, apuesto que NADIE se lo esperaba realmente, o tal vez sí... no sé, pero sorpréndanse si quieren sorprenderse xD**


	12. El demonio que traté como persona

**N/A: Ok, el fanfic no está demasiado lejos de terminar, pero tampoco muy cerca por lo que digamos jejeje, aquí entra la primera parte de la batalla definitiva, y sabrán por qué Kurama quiere a Flint xD**

**El disclaimer al final del fanfic**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: El demonio que traté como persona**

**-Te voy a matar a tí primero estúpido hermano menor ¡Muere!**

**Drakon rugió con una fuerza tremenda... y yo estaba sin hacer algo... sentí que era el final de la línea...**

****Un presentimiento tremendamente horrible sacudió mi cuerpo, antes de poder reaccionar, Drakon me golpeó con su cola y me mandó a volar dentro de la montaña, arriba había un agujero y caí dentro de él, en la montaña estaba la naciente del lago, y había por ende un lago subterráneo, caí de pie, pero no podía estarlo por mucho tiempo...

-Maldición... no puedo continuar así por mucho...

Un rugido casi me mata del susto, eran Alice y Drakon de nuevo, ambos bajaron sobre mí, pero logré esquivarlo, y de nuevo antes de lograr moverme, me volvió a golpear con más fuerza con su cola, haciéndome chocar contra la pared... quedé inconsciente y empecé a hundirme. En las alcantarillas dentro de mi subconsciente, un muy preocupado Kurama me miraba fijamente, hasta que por fin abrí los ojos...

-Genshi, ¿estás bien?

-Sí pero... no puedo ganarle...

Él me miraba, y me ayudó a pararme, caí de nuevo pero con su enorme garra me ayudó a quedarme de pie... entonces le hice una pregunta que toda mi vida quise hacerle...

-Oye...

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

-Porque tú siempre fuiste bueno conmigo, nunca me trataste como una bestia, siempre me trataste como una persona más, y lo único que puedo hacer es tratarte bien. Pero eso no es todo... tienes un parecido increíble a nuestro padre...: El Rikudou Sennin, Hagoromo Otsutsuki... él siempre nos quiso, y nunca nos consideró verdaderas bestias a mí ni a mis hermanos, al igual que Alice trató como un verdadero amigo a Drakon. Es por eso que me llevo bien contigo... Hagamos esto juntos Genshi, como equipo -terminó buscando chocar mi puño con el suyo

-Vamos amigo -dije chocando su puño, me puse frente a él y agarré mi ombligo -Hora de terminar esta discusión entre hermanos Alice -terminé girando el sello

Alice y Drakon estaban sobre el agua, parece que esperando algún tipo de ataque bajo el agua, pero no se esperaban que Kurama y yo hubiéramos salido detrás de ellos con un Bijuu-blaster, salimos y comenzamos una nueva pelea. Eramos nosotros contra ellos, lanzábamos bijuu-damas y todo empezaba a explotar.

* * *

Sam y todos mis amigos estaban muy preocupados por la fuerte pelea que ocurría dentro de la montaña, ya que estabamos causando varios temblores, blasters de energía salían y salían de la montaña.

-Qué belleza -dijo Deidara

La batalla había continuado en el cielo, era muy fuerte esto, arañazos, zarpazos, golpes, nuestros compañeros se recibían de todo hasta que...

-¡Drakon terminemos con esto! -dijo Alice

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! -grité

Ambas bestias corrieron hacia su dirección, con una bijuu-dama en la boca cada uno, se lanzaron y explotaron, y en medio del humo nosotros saltamos y les dimos un fuerte golpe que los hizo caer a ambos, a Drakon lo hizo caer de espaldas haciéndolo desaparecer, Alice terminó sobre una entrada de madera de espaldas, inconsciente. Kurama cayó sobre la montaña, levantó la vista al cielo y desapareció en una nube de humo. Yo caí cerca de lo que anteriormente era el lago, ahora un cráter gigantesco. Creo haber perdido la consciencias por unos momentos...

Cuando desperté escuchaba que varias personas me llamaban... Eran Brent, Den, Reg, Jag, Angie y Sam, quién estaba muy preocupada y asustada por mí...

-¡Flint! -dijo abrazándome -me alegro que estés bien

-Yo también

-¡Oye eso fue asombroso! -dijo Jag -Fue increible viejo, no puedo creer cómo peleaste, primero era BAM luego, BOOM, y luego...

-Oye ya entendió -dijo Deidara

-Aún sigues vivo estúpido hermano

-¿Qué?

Era Alice, aun seguía en esa forma psicópata, ya que su cabello y sus ojos no habían cambiado en absoluto, no podía explicarme en la forma de por qué seguía de pie, después de esa caída y el golpe en su espalda, pero estaba muy débil, y algo de sangre brotaba de su boca. Sin decir una sola palabra, cargo una Chö Odama Dai Rasenringu, mientras que yo hice lo mismo con un Chö Odama Rasengan, los chicos con ayuda del Kamui de Tobi salieron de allí y fueron a un lugar alto, este choque sería más poderoso y grande que antes...

-¡Te juro que en este mismo momento te mataré Genshi!

-No... tú vendrás conmigo Alice Lockwood...

-¡Muere! -dijo saltando -¡Genshi!

-¡Alice!

Entonces nuestros poderes chocaron... una poderosa explosión lo cubrió todo...

* * *

**N/A: Ok, en el próximo capítulo, se verá al ganador de esta pequeña riña familiar, y este choque será el último antes de ver al ganador de esta loca pelea xD**


	13. Finale, la famila reunida

**N/A: Cerca pero no tan cerca del final XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Finale, la familia reunida**

**-¡Te juro que en este mismo momento te mataré Genshi!**

**-No... tú vendrás conmigo Alice Lockwood...**

**-¡Muere! -dijo saltando -¡Genshi!**

**-¡Alice!**

**Entonces nuestros poderes chocaron... una poderosa explosión lo cubrió todo...**

Nuestros poderes chocaron, un cráter se formó, nosotros luchábamos para ver quién ganaba, el Dai Rasenringu y el Rasengan competían entre ellos, a ver quién de los dos cedía

-Vas a morir Genshi... y no lo vas a prohibir

Yo no podía decir nada, solo tenía unas lágrimas en mi cara, no quería morir, y menos morir sin traer a la antigua Alice de vuelta, no podía dejar a papá, ni mucho menos a Sam, no iba a morir, y no quería hacerlo... Mi voluntad se hacía cada vez más grande y ganaba más poder del que creía, entonces ocurrió algo casi imposible, el Dai Raseringu empezaba a ceder al Rasengan, Alice aplicaba más fuerza, pero era inútil, mis deseos de volver a ser una familia era mucho más fuerte que sus deseos de matarme.

Entonces, finalmente, el Dai Rasenringu, se había destruido...

-Chöodama Rasengan

Apreté hacia ella el Chöodama Rasengan, ella gritó en voz alta y entonces el espiral la absorbió, luego la bola explotó y la mandó a volar con mucha fuerza hacia una pared rocosa. Cuando chocó quedó un enorme agujero detrás. Finalmente todo acabó, Alice estaba inconsciente, y cayó al piso inconsciente. Fui corriendo junto a ella y la sostuve, una energía color verde salía de ella, haciendo que recuperara su cabello castaño de siempre. Había vuelto finalmente, y estaba feliz... ya era hora de regresar a casa

-Deidara, necesito un favor, ¿puedes usar tu pájaro de arcilla y llevarla a casa? Sígueme

Él afirmó y sacó un pájaro de arcilla, y uno más grande ya que el resto de Akatsuki vendría también, y con ellos Brent y los otros.

-¿Flint y nosotros cómo volvemos? -me preguntó Sam

-Volveremos con Kurama -le dije, pero me sentí mareado y muy débil

-¿Estás bien? -volvió a preguntarme Sam

-Sí... no te preocupes... estoy bien...

Giré mi sello y puse mi mano en el suelo, entonces apareció Kurama gracias al Jutsu de Invocación, nosotros dos estábamos sobre él, a lo que me pregunta:

-¿Ya nos vamos?

-Sí, ya nos vamos -dije, pero me volví a sentir mareado, había gastado casi toda mis energías

-Genshi-kun, estás muy débil

-No... estoy bien... no te preocupes... vayamos a casa...

-Sí

Kurama se puso de pie y salimos corriendo, los otros iban detrás de nosotros... finalmente regresamos todos a casa...

* * *

Papá y Elías estaba caminando por las calles de la isla, aun estaban preocupados por mí, Sam y Brent ya que habíamos desaparecido hace ya un par de semanas sin previo aviso. Una enorme columna de humo salió de la nada, cuando se disipó la columna, Kurama estaba mirando hacia el cielo. Papá y Elías estaban asustados porque de la nada salió un enorme zorro de color rojo con nueve colas. Kyuubi bajó la mirada y vio a papá, a lo que él planeaba salir corriendo pero antes de poder hacerlo una de las colas lo detuvo.

Mi papá solamente miraba asustado al enorme zorro, quien puso una de sus colas en su cuello, y gigantesca fue la sorpresa de ambos al ver que Sam y yo bajábamos sosteniendo la cola. Cuando bajamos saludé a papá, quien aun no sabía lo que ocurría, estaba demasiado cansado, y apenas podía mantenerme de pie... me acerqué a él muy cansado, él preguntó:

-Flint ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás tan malherido?

-Por fin... la... encontré... papá... -dije hasta que me desmayé en sus brazos finalmente

Kurama veía a mi papá con una expresión de respeto, y le dijo:

-Usted tiene un hijo estupendo señor, me alegro ser compañero de alguien que nunca ses dio por vencido a pesar de las dificultades que se le presenten, su madre estuvo siempre en lo correcto acerca de él...

-¿De dónde conoces a Flint?

-Soy un viejo amigo -dijo y desapareció

Elías y papá estaban confundidos y les preguntó a Sam:

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Ya verán -dijo ella con una sonrisa

En ese momento aparecieron Deidara en una de sus aves de arcilla y el resto del equipo en otra, unos segundos después aterrizaron, los chicos bajaron primero, Dennis, Brent, Reg, Jag, Angie y los de Akatsuki, y el segundo fue el ave de arcilla en el que venía Deidara

-Entrega especial -dijo

El ave de arcilla desapareció, y mi papá estaba llorando cuando vio lo que había salido del ave, Alice estaba allí en el piso, con una pequeña sonrisa, malherida e inconsciente, él fue rápidamente junto a ella y la alzó en sus brazos. Estaba muy feliz de que su niña estuviera viva y juntos de nuevo

-¿P-pero co...?

-Es una larga historia -dijo Sam -se los explicamos luego

Hubo un montón de gente de la nada, todos viendo a Angélica quien había desaparecido sin rastro alguno, al igual que Alice, también se enteraron de mis actos recientes de Japón. Nos llevaron rápidamente a la clínica ya que necesitábamos atención médica urgente. Los rumores corren rápido, y todos le dieron palabras de apoyo, cartas y algunos detalles a mi papá... Todos estaban al pendiente de nosotros...

* * *

***Tres días después**Punto de vista de Alice***

**_-Ugh... ay... ¿en dónde... me encuentro...? ¿La... la clínica? ¿C-cómo?_  
**

Eran muchas preguntas las que me hacía a mí misma, no sabía lo que pasó, casi no recordaba nada, sentía que me atropelló un camión y me volvió a pasar encima una aplanadora... en pocas palabras me sentía fatal. Cuando por fin pude aclarar mi visión me encontraba en la clínica de Swallow Falls. Moví lentamente a mi costado y allí se encontraba Flint con papá, ambos descansando... Flint parecía peor que yo... entonces papá se movió, iba a despertar.

-Pa... papá... soy... soy Alice... ya desperté... -le dije entre susurridos

Aunque le estaba hablando entre susurros, él logró escucharme, y cuando me vio despierta se puso muy feliz

-A... Alice... -dijo, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de él, era raro ya que nunca lo veo llorar -estás bien hija, me alegro que sigas viva... que suerte que... que...

-Perdóname papá... yo... yo nunca...

-No importa mi niña, ya está, ya estamos todos juntos de nuevo... lo importante es solo eso...

Justo en esos momentos Flint también despertó, por suerte...

-Flint... -dije -hermanito...

-A... Alice... me alegra de que estés de vuelta...

-N-nee-san, ¿q-qué sucedió?

-¿No lo recuerdas cierto? -me preguntó, negué con la cabeza -deja que te explique...

Él nos explicó lo que pasó desde el inicio, desde su máquina replicadora de comida, hasta la parte de la batalla final... no podía creer lo que había hecho... me sentí horrible y devastada... no creía que fui capaz de semejantes cosas, me convertí en quien más odiaba, pero por lo menos Flint ya lo mató... intenté reunir el valor necesario para hacerle una pregunta que me calaba la espalda, y lo hice...:

-Flint... -dije, unas gotas de lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos -¿A... a cuantas personas yo...?

-No te hagas esto Nii-chan, no lo mereces

-Pero...

-No... tranquilízate, la pesadilla terminó... finalmente... olvidaremos esto juntos... -me dijo, le dí una sonrisa

-Alice... ¿puedes decirme cómo conociste a ese Drakon? -preguntó papá

* * *

**N/A: Ok, aquí fue la batalla final y la reunión familiar (sonó poético XD), en el próximo capítulo sabrán la historia de Drakon y Alice, y en siguiente capítulo al próximo sabrán qué sucedió para que Alice se convirtiera en una asesina despiadada *se pone tétrica* Ahí nos vemos **

**Pd: ¿Algún problema con ser de Paraguay? XD**


	14. Alice y Drakon

**N/A: Ok, aquí viene :D Drakon y Alice**

******Pd: Sam y todos los otros ya están en la habitación escuchando la historia**

**Aún en punto de vista de Alice**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Alice y Drakon**

**-Alice... ¿Puedes decirme cómo conociste a Drakon?**

-Sí... claro...

Fue dos años después de haber entrado a la academia, cuando tenía 7 años, habíamos salido de excursión al bosque que rodeaba la aldea, porque según Iruka-sensei: un ninja debía conocer su entorno y utilizarlo a su favor. Eramos Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Neji, Lee, Ten Ten, Flint y yo. Estábamos en las montañas, y ya que era un poco peligrosas, Iruka-sensei nos dijo:

_-Muy bien chicos, no se alejen, no se escondan, no se hagan bromas, no falsas alarmas, y sobre todo no jueguen cerca del acantilado si no quieren caer al vacío._

_-Sí sensei -dijeron todos al unísono _

_-Qué problemático Iruka-sensei -dijo Shikamaru -es decir, por qué demonios nos dicen lo que ya sabemos, no somos tontos ni nada de eso_

_-¡Cállate Shikamaru! Además, hay que mantener medidas de precaución para evitar algún tipo de accidente o desgracia mientras tanto. _

_-Le doy la razón -dije_

_-Muy bien, vamos -dijo Iruka_

Salimos de la aldea y fuimos caminando por el bosque, y estábamos caminando, irónicamente, cerca del acantilado, y en el fondo había un río, el día se estaba poniendo mal, habían nubes de tormenta rodeando el bosque

-**_Esto se ve mal..._ **-pensó Iruka _-Muy bien chicos, volveremos cuando el clima mejore, ahora hay que irnos de aquí antes de que comience la tormenta_

Todo el mundo comenzó a protestar por eso, incluido nosotros, ya que era bastante malo tener que irnos antes del final del día.

-_Paren de quejarse, si no quiere..._ -dijo

Fue interrumpido por una gota de lluvia, entonces comenzó una lluvia brava, todos salimos corriendo, pero la lluvia aumentaba cada vez más y más, a tal punto que se venía una inundación, el río iba con rapidez y furia, parecía no perdonar absolutamente nada, ni una vida, nada... El grupo seguía rápidamente a Iruka-sensei, entonces las cosas fueron a ponerse malas.

Cada vez llovía más, y el agua quería llevarse a uno de nosotros, y Flint y yo eramos los últimos en el grupo, para mal estábamos muy cerca del borde del acantilado, y allí comenzó la pesadilla. El borde comenzó a romperse, Flint y yo casi caíamos hasta que... había pisado mal y caí al vacío

-_¡Flint! -grité_

_-¡Alice! -gritó él_

Flint iba a saltar en mi búsqueda, pero Iruka lo detuvo...

_-¡Iruka-sensei déjeme, voy a salvar a mi hermana!_

_-Lo siento Genshi pero no... voy a avisar lo que ocurrió cuando regresemos_

_-¡Nii-chan! -_dijo con una voz rota

* * *

Yo había caído al río por culpa de la tormenta, intentaba mantenerme en la superficie el tiempo necesario para encontrar algo a qué aferrarme, entonces vi una piedra, me atajé a ella y me aferré, subí y salté al otro lado, y escalé por más complicado e imposible que fuese, y en mi subida vi una cueva, y entré. Estaba muy cansada, mojada y con frío... y me quedé a esperar que la tormenta se termine y ver la manera de volver, pero no creía que hubiera algo más en la cueva...

Sentí que había algo raro, y miré hacia adentro, pero no vi nada...

-H-hola... ¿h-hay alguien hay? -tartamudeé por el frío

No había respuesta alguna, entonces me tranquilicé un rato y volví a mirar hacia afuera, luego sentí una respiración pesada, acompañada de unos gruñidos suaves, volví a mirar hacia adentro, y unos ojos rojos aparecieron en la oscuridad, unos gruñidos venían de allí, y de allí salió un hocico enorme, y cuando me dí cuenta, estaba frente a un dragón. Lentamente se acercaba con su cabeza, y yo quería retroceder, pero tenía frío para moverme. El dragón era del color de las sombras, con el vientre blanco, cuando se acercó me olfateó un par de veces, y para mi sorpresa, habló

_-Vaya vaya, veo carne fresca para comer, ¿quién te dijo sobre mi cueva? ¿quién te habló de mí?_

_-L-lo s-siento... p-pero... no t-tenía o-otro lu-lugar p-para escapar d-de l-la tormenta... y-yo c-caí a-accidentalmente a-al r-río... y... p-para s-salvar m-mi v-vida... e-escale esta m-montaña... n-no s-sabía q-que l-los d-dragones a-aun s-seguían vivos... y no sabía que e-era tu c-cueva... -le dije mientras tiritaba de frío_

Extendí mi mano lentamente, quería tocarlo pero él se alejó un poco

_-¿Qué haces niña? _

_-S-solo quiero s-saber c-cómo se siente u-un dragón... ¿p-puedo p-por f-favor?_

_-Ugh, está bien_ -me dijo -_pero solo porque estás pidiéndolo por favor_

Él acercó su cabeza, y yo puse mi mano en su nariz, se sentía escamoso y frío, pero bien, sentía que me gustaba, intenté pararme un poco y entrar un poco más a la cueva, pero mi cuerpo tenía tanto frío que no podía moverme, entonces él usó uno de sus largos bigotes y los enredó alrededor de mis brazos, se metió un poco más y me recostó por la pared de la cueva. Me sentí un poco mejor...

_-Gracias... _

_-No lo menciones..._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Drakon... -me dijo, un rato después preguntó -¿Y el tuyo?_

_-Alice... Alice Lockwood_

_-Alice... ¿por qué no te asustaste cuando me viste?_

_-Siéndote sincera, me asusté cuando te vi... pero no podía moverme ya que me estaba congelando... pero no sé por qué pero... mientras te explicaba qué hacía aquí... descubrí algo de humanidad dentro de ti... no te veo como un monstruo... como cualquiera te vería... a primera vista... así de simple..._

Drakon no me creía, pero tampoco quería verme morir de frío, entonces usó el aliento de fuego a una escala muy pequeña para calentarme, me sentía bien en ese momento, cuando recuperé el calor corporal, terminó... Y ya que no quería formar vínculo alguno conmigo, me dio las buenas noches, ya que según él, la lluvia terminaría al día siguiente. O tal vez era una excusa para quedarme un rato más con él... Entonces me paré, y subí sobre su cabeza.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo Alice?_

_-Dormir contigo... ¿Te molesta?_

_-¡SI! _

_-Oh... lo siento... -_le dije un poco desanimada

Drakon sintió que algo más me molestaba, sin saber por qué se preocupaba por mí, se disculpó y me preguntó:

-_Alice... ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Lo siento pero... no dejo de pensar en mi hermano menor... él es un jinchuuriki... el jinchuuriki del nueve colas..._

_-¿Del Kyuubi?_

_-Sí, pero su verdadero nombre es Kurama... él rompió el sello de su otro jinchuuriki, su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki... no quiso matarlo y por eso sigue vivo. No sé por qué pero desde ese día quise tener un bijuu como compañero, mi hermanito es capaz de controlarlo ya que Kurama se lleva bien con él... siempre suelen hablar entre ellos... son buenos amigos... y la gente dice que la gente que posee una bestia bijuu en su interior están destinadas a la exclusión social... siento que no me importa realmente, me daría igual lo que pasara, con tal de llevarme bien con mi bestia..._

_-Vaya... ¿pero estás segura de tu decisión?_

_-Sí, me gustaría tener alguien con quién hablar mientras estoy en clases..._

_-Te diré algo, mañana te llevaré de vuelta a la aldea cuando cese la lluvia..._

_-Está bien, buenas noches... _

Drakon se quedó sorprendido por mi valentía, no me importaba quedarme sola con tal de volverme un contenedor, era capaz de todo, entonces me volvió a desear buenas noches de una manera más suave y cálida... Sintió algo que no creía capaz, se volvió amigo de una humana...

* * *

Al día siguiente la lluvia ya había terminado, Drakon había salido de su cueva, cosa que él no había hecho hace años y yo estaba sobre su cabeza, el cielo estaba despejado y muy bonito, Drakon miraba hacia el cielo, queriendo sentir la luz del sol

_-No había sentido el calor del sol hace mucho tiempo... se siente muy bien..._

_-Sí... ya lo sé..._

_-Alice, estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer, y quisiera convertirme en tu bijuu, me encariñé contigo, porque fuiste la única persona que no me ha tratado como una bestia..._

_-¿¡Enserio!? ¡Gracias!_

_-Pero cuando lleguemos a la aldea me encerraré dentro de ti, ¿Trato hecho?_

_-Trato hecho, ahora vamos..._

* * *

-Y bueno, eso fue lo que pasó... Drakon se volvió muy amigo mío desde ese día..._  
_

Papá se quedó impresionado al ver que entable amistad con un dragón, pero entonces llegó una pregunta que no quería que me hagan...

-Alice -preguntó Flint -¿Cómo fue que te volviste maligna?

Yo no pude decir nada... pero también recordaba todo lo ocurrido ese día, hasta la parte en la que masacré ese pequeño pueblo, pero por lo menos no había matado a nadie... y me vi forzada a decírselos

* * *

**N/A: Muy bien, en el próximo capítulo sabrán cómo fue que Alice se volvió maligna. **


End file.
